


Boil

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [119]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol always wakes early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boil

She couldn’t remember where they were when she first woke up. It was cold and dark, and there was only the sound of breathing from the others who were still asleep. For a moment Carol wondered if there was a subconscious knowledge that prevented anyone from snoring because she hadn’t noticed that anyone in their group had that problem, and maybe the need for quiet had been drilled into them so deep that even people who had snored before no longer would.

Carol shrugged and sat up on her bed roll, untangling her blanket from her legs. It was before dawn, but it felt close. That was another thing she had noticed. In the absence of clocks she had found herself feeling the time of day instinctively, and when she looked at her watch she was almost always right about the time, or within fifteen minutes of the correct time. She climbed out of her bed and made her way around the other sleeping bodies, hesitating slightly as Daryl reached out and touched her ankle. She frowned at him and shook her head, but he got up and followed her anyway.

There was a make-shift kitchen, very primitive, but it was enough for her to start water boiling. Everyone, except Carl, would want coffee when they woke, and the group had been lucky to find a few canisters of the instant variety a few days before. It made things go a little more smoothly in the mornings and the constant headache she had before was gone. When they ran out again it would be back though, as would the surly morning attitudes.

“Getting light out there. I’m gonna check my snares and see if we got anything. Want to walk with me?” Daryl stood, his bow already across his shoulder. “Rick doesn’t want me to go alone anymore.” He shrugged one shoulder and she smiled up at him, nodding.

“Sure. You know, one day I’d like to learn how to make some of those snares.” Carol grinned, “I can teach you something in return if you’d like.” He gave her a skeptical look and she laughed softly. “Don’t discount my skills. I’m sure there’s something that I know that you might like to learn some day.”

“If you say so.” He offered a hand to help her to her feet, “Come on, the water can keep while we go check the snares. It won’t even boil before we get back.”


End file.
